Reducing power consumption is an important objective for modern computing devices. Thus, current computing devices may support multiple device and system power states including various low-power sleep and/or standby states. Computing devices that are connected by a local network (such as an Ethernet network) may each implement an independent power management scheme. Certain network protocols such as Energy-Efficient Ethernet (EEE) address link power states (i.e., physical layer power states) but do not consider device power states.